Kai's Secret
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: Kai has two brothers? One unheard of and the other desperate for sibling revenge against anyone who doesn't understand why he feels left out. Takes place when Kai was young and alive on Brunnis 2. Includes some character violence and little language


**Kai's Secret: Who's Kameron?**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kai. There's some violence, but not too much.

Summary:

Kai has two brothers? One unheard of and the other desperate for sibling revenge against anyone who doesn't understand why he feels left out. Takes place when Kai was young and alive on Brunnis 2. Includes some character violence and little language

On Brunnis 2, parents Kai-Den and Anara-Mem has just given birth to their first son, Kai. The physician, Renii takes the baby after he cuts the umbilical cord, and cleans little Kai up. Then unexpectedly, Anara-Mem went into labor again. Renii rushes over to help her deliver her second child, unnamed. Renii cuts the cord and notices the baby born pale looking, so he cleans the baby up and places it in an incubator. Kai-Den and Anara-Mem sigh with relief until she has another contraction. Renii rushes over and helps her deliver her third and last child. After the last push, Renii cuts the cord and cleans off the little baby. Anara-Mem rests as two of the babies are handed to her.

Renii: Congrats, Anara. They are both boys.

Kai-Den: What about the third one? There were three.

Renii: Your third son was born weak with a short blood supply. I went ahead and placed him in an incubator. Who knows how long he'll make it.

Kai-Den felt disappointed about the condition of their third child. Anara looked at her two sons and realized "at least I got two that are alive"

Anara-Mem: Kai-Nori. Have faith in our last son and he might make it.

Kai-Den: You're right my dear.

He says as he looks at his other two sons.

Anara: What should we name our other son?

Kai-Den: I want his name to start with a "K" like mine and Kai-Ni. So how about Kameron?

Anara shakes her head with agreement and looks at her second son.

Anara: Hello little Kameron.

And hands Kai to Kai-Den.

Kai-Den: Hello Kai-Ni, my son.

In the other room, Renii looks at the baby in the incubator, with sadness of the baby's condition.

Renii: I wish there was something I could do.

He says as he strokes the baby's cheek.

Renii: Why your skin is cold like ice…ice. I think I'll call you Ice.

At that moment, he thinks about wanting a child of his own. He thinks of telling Anara and Kai that their son didn't make it cause of Ice's condition ahead of time so that he wouldn't have to worry about it when the time comes. Kai-Den and Anara-Mem looks up as Renii enters the room.

Kai-Den: What's wrong?

Renii: It's about your third son. He didn't make it. I'm sorry.

Anara starts crying as she hands Kameron to Kai-Den as well. Renii leaves the room before he starts crying. Kai-Den follows Renii into another room.

Kai-Den: My third son hasn't been named yet.

Renii: I named him. I named him Ice.

Kai-Den became speechless and went back to sit next to his beloved Anara.

Three weeks later, Renii had disappeared from the world and Ice was left to be raised by Renii's younger brother, Malakai.

Now twenty two years later, Kameron grew up as he watched his brother Kai go to Tuath warrior scout meets and fun contests it held afterwards. Doing so, most of his life, Kameron became a shadow. No one, not even his own sister, Anara-Su knows he exists. One day, Kai comes home from class meet with exciting news to share with his brother, sister and a couple of friends he invited over. As soon as Kai walks through the back door, Anara-Su rushes over to Kai, excited to see him and gives him a big hug.

Kai: I got exciting news, everybody.

His friends, Lett and Kyoo and brother Kameron enter the dining room to see what Kai is up to.

Lett: What's the excitement all about?

Kai: I got one of the lead casts in the upcoming play. There's a dance number and everything.

Lett: Way to go, Kai.

And gives Kai a high five.

Kai: And I can take one of you to be the second lead.

Lett: Take me, Kai.

Kai: I already decided to take Kameron since he is my only brother.

Kameron steps up to his brother Kai.

Kameron: You mean it, Kai?

Kai: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

Kameron jumps up with excitement and gives Kai a big hug.

Kameron: I'm so thrilled.

Anara-Su looks at her brother with confusion.

Anara-Su: So why are we all in here?

Kai: To congratulate me and my brother on cast leads in the play.

Anara-Su: Might as well start polishing trophies.

Kameron: Quit being so infinitesimally infantile.

Anara-Su: Don't use big words you can't spell.

Kameron gives Kai and the others long silence and then walks away before anyone said anything or ask him where he's going. He walks down to the basement, so called bedroom to work with his science project for the local Science Fair he signed up for. Kameron is a harmless Newborn and yet invisible to his piers. Kai comes down to the basement to see what Kameron is up to.

Kai: Are you busy?

Kameron: What do you want?

Kai: What are you doing?

Kameron: Working on a project for the Science Fair.

Kai: What is it?

Kameron: If I mix my chemicals right, this should act as a steroid.

Kai: Why a steroid?

Kameron: You never told me what you wanted.

Kai: Just checking to make sure you weren't mad or anything.

Kameron: Why would I be mad? I got casted in a lead play with my favorite brother.

Kai smiles and goes back upstairs as Kameron continued with his project. The next day, during the afternoon, Kameron sits out on the front porch, staring out at the sky. Lett comes over and sits beside him.

Kameron: What are you doing here?

Lett: I wanted to see what you were up to.

Kameron: I'm just thinking about what Kai said. Why didn't he chose you for the lead part. You're his best friend.

Lett: Well, you're his brother and a part of the family.

Kameron: You don't suppose that he felt sorry for me.

Lett: Kai loves you. Don't think any different.

Kameron nods in agreement as Lett goes inside Kai-Den's house to find Kai. That night, Kai invites his family and friends to watch him and Kameron on stage. Backstage, Kai and Kameron are met by other cast members.

Jack: Are you guys the lead performers?

Kai/Kameron: Yes.

Jack: Come sit by me and the others till your number is called.

Kai/Kameron: Sweet!

As they sit next to Jack, another performer speaks up.

Marty: You must be Kai. I'm in one of your classes.

Kai: Didn't think you'd be here.

Marty: So who did you bring along?

Kai: My twin brother, Kameron.

Marty: That's nice.

Marty faces Kameron.

Marty: Do you enjoy the theatre?

Kameron: I've tried out for plays before, but never got casted. I'm really glad to be here.

Marty: Well, glad you can join us. You're going to have fun.

That night, Kai and Kameron enter the stage as the audience cheers. After a few scenes in the play, they both enter a dance number. The song playing starts out "We built this city We built this city on rock-n-roll". While Kameron was dancing by the routine, Kai was dancing free style and the crowd loved it. Kameron felt a pit in his stomach, held in his tears until the dance number was over. Once it was over, Kameron had felt like Kai had took his spotlight and ran backstage to cry. After the play, Kameron confronts Kai alone.

Kai: Kameron, why did you walk off the stage?

Kameron: You actually noticed I was gone? How disappointing.

Kai: You seem upset. What's wrong?

Kameron: You're asking me? Well let me tell you what my problem is. All my life, I've stood by while mom and dad treated you like the all time favorite son, while I was your shadow.

Kai: I don't ever recall treating you like the fifth wheel. I always looked out for you and you know it.

Kameron: Have you updated your memory lately, cause every time you include me in something, you get all the attention. Kai this and Kai that. I never heard my name in any accomplishments.

Kai: You are overreacting. People are starting to stare.

Kameron: So let them hear. Aren't you afraid you'll lose your moment in the spotlight if I continue arguing with you?

Kai: Look Kameron, I'm sorry you feel this way. If there was a way I can make up to you, I….

Kameron: I heard enough, Kai. This conversation is over.

Kameron walks off angrily. Kai-Den approaches his son.

Kai-Den: What's wrong with you?

Kai: Nothing father. If there is, I don't wish to talk about it.

Kai-Den: Well, your mom and I are going out tonight and we're going to stay at my brother's house for a couple of days. I'm leaving you in charge to watch Kameron and Anara-Su to make sure they don't get into trouble.

Kai: Sure thing, father.

That same night, Kameron made it home before Kai and was standing behind a wall with a skillet. Kai enters through the front door of his house and begins to check on Kameron and Anara-Su to see if they made it home.

Kai: Anara-Su, Kameron? Are you guys here?

Kameron: I'm in the dining room, Kai.

Kai enters the dining room, turns on the light but doesn't see Kameron.

Kai: Where in the dining room?

Kameron: Right here!

Kameron says has he sneaks up behind Kai and knocks him unconscious with the skillet.

Kameron: Now it's payback time.

Kameron picks Kai up, goes down to the basement and ties him to a chair. Kai wakes up drowsy and unable to move. He looks up and notices his brother standing over him with a needle.

Kameron: I see you finally woke up. It wasn't going to be fun to do this experiment while you were sleeping.

Kai: How did I get here? What happened?

Kameron: I brought you here, silly. I had to knock you unconscious so I could drag you down here without putting up a fight.

Kai: Why did you tie me up?

Kameron: So you won't fight me. I also tied you up so you won't stop me for injecting this needle in you.

Kai: What's in the needle?

Kameron: That steroid I told you about. I needed a candidate to test the results.

Kai: Have you lost your mind? You have know how what the side affects are.

Kameron: But I am curious to find out.

Kai fights trying to escape as the needles moves toward his right arm. Kai screamed as the needle was penetrated into his skin and the liquid was injected into his bloodstream. Seconds later, Kai felt drowsy and was instantly unconscious. Kameron unties Kai and leaves Kai in the basement by himself so that no one will know that he was up to something. The next morning, Kai opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't tied up when he struggled trying to rise to his feet. As soon as he did so, he fell to the floor. Kai noticed a mirror a few feet in front of him and carefully looked at the horror he sees before his eyes. His face pale, hair a mess, the outline of his jaw through his skin and his eyes popping out of his sockets. He slowly crawls on his hands and knees to the staircase.

While sitting on the couch in the den, Kameron reads a book to help pass the time. He hears a knock on the door, so he removes himself from his position to answer it. He opens the door and there stands Lett. What a surprise.

Kameron: Lett, what are doing around this nake of the woods?

Lett: I'm here to see Kai.

Kameron: He's not here, can you leave a message?

Lett: Can I just wait here till he gets back?

Kameron: Anything to make you smile, Lett.

Lett enters the den and Kameron closes the door behind him.

Kameron: Sit down, shut up and wait till Kai comes home.

Lett: You're rude. What's up with you?

Kameron: I'm having a bad day.

Lett: Want me to tell you a joke to make you feel better?

Kameron: How 'bout this. You're so stupid, I told you that you lost your mind and you went looking for it.

Lett: You know, people like you take the fun out of having a sense of humor.

Kameron: Good. Sit down and shut up.

He said as he pointed toward the couch.

Lett mocks Kameron as he walks over by the couch to sit down. Not even five minutes later, Lett gets bored of watching Kameron reading a book. Kameron looks up and makes sarcasm at Lett.

Kameron: You know, this is the first I haven't heard you talk. You're mostly cracking jokes and talking too much, so this is a change for me.

Lett: I have to go to the restroom. Can I be excused?

Kameron: You got five minutes. Do your business, come back and park your ass back on this couch.

Lett rises from the couch, walks out of the den, down the hallway and closes the door as he enters the bathroom. After Lett exit's the bathroom, he notices the rattling of the door handle in front of him. He looks both ways, opens the door and sees Kai at the top of the basement stairs. Lett's mouth drops at the sight of Kai's appearance.

Lett: Kai, what happened to you?

Kai, barely speaking. Lett leans over to hear him better.

Kai: Kaaaameeerrrrrroonn!

And then falls forward.

Lett: Kai, I need to get you help. I'll be right back.

Kai barely speaking as Lett left his sight.

Kai: Don't leave me.

Lett runs back into the den and sees Kameron still reading. Instead of sitting down, he confronts Kameron.

Kameron: What now, Lett?

Lett: I'm not pleased with you at this moment. You lied to me. How long has Kai been in his recent condition?

Kameron: I see you found Kai. That means he made it to the top of the stairs.

Lett: Answer me.

Kameron: Only twelve hours.

Lett: You can't just leave Kai sick down in the basement. He could die.

Kameron: Lett, dear boy. I'm the one that put him in his recent condition.

Lett: I don't want to know how you did it, but I'm going to ask you why you did it.

Kameron rises to his feet to meet Lett's height.

Kameron: All my life, Kai has always been the one getting all the attention. Just last night, he won over the entire audience on stage. It's always been him in the spotlight and not me.

Lett: So you got personal issues with your brother. But dealing with it is not to kill Kai. Is that really how you want to take over the spotlight?

Lett: You're trying to reason with me, but I'm through listening. I'm going to find Kai and finish him off.

Before Kameron could leave, Lett grabs him by the arm to stop him. Kameron responds by knocking Lett unconscious with his fist. Kameron runs into the hallway and finds Kai laying up against the basement doorway. But Lett wasn't unconscious. He gets up to find help and happens to run into Anara-Su. After Lett tells her what's going on, she makes a run toward the basement to try and rescue her brother.

Kameron: Kai, I see you made it to the top. Must have took you forever.

Kai: Heeeelllllpppp mmmeeeee!

Kameron: What did you say, Kai? I can't hear you. Let me help you up. You look a little helpless.

Kameron grabs a hold of Kai's left arm and then pushes him backward back down the stairs. He laughs as he follows Kai to the bottom of the stairs where he landed. Kameron picks Kai up by the collar of his tunic and sits back down in the same chair he was strapped to.

Kameron: Time to die, my brother.

Anara-Su happens to come down to the basement to see what was going on. Her mouth drops as she sees Kai's appearance and Kameron looking for another needle.

Anara-Su: What's going on?

Kameron turns around and notices his sister in the room and makes no hesitation to answer her question.

Kameron: I'm going to kill Kai.

Anara-Su: What for?

Kameron: He has taken the spotlight for the last time. Now it's my time to shine.

Anara-Su cries out as she realizes that her brother is not kidding.

Anara-Su: You kill him, I'm telling mom and dad on you.

Kameron: You do and you'll end up just like Kai.

Anara-Su hides her face with her hands and immediately starts crying. Kameron holds up the needle and penetrates it into Kai's neck. Once Kai felt the serum run through his bloodstream, it made him stronger instead of weaker. Right when Kameron steps back waiting for results, he grabs Anara-Su by the arm. Kai watches as his sister tries to fight Kameron off, but fails as he gets her pinned to the floor. Kai hears her cries as soon as he regains his strength. Kai quickly rises to his feet, sneaks up behind Kameron and pulls him off his sister. As soon as they all heard the voices of their parents, Kameron freaks out. He climbs out of the basement window and runs for his life.

Anara-Su: Saved by the bell.

Kai: Are you okay.

Anara-Su: Terrified. I thought you were dead for good.

Kai: I thought I was doomed myself. Now that Kameron is gone, we got to promise not to tell anyone about this. Not even are own parents.

Anara-Su: What makes you think that Kameron is gone for good?

Kai: Kameron tried to kill us both. He'll be on the run for a long time.

Anara-Su: Hold me, Kai.

She says after still being shaken up. Kai holds her close like his life depended on it.

Kai: I promise not to let anyone hurt you. No matter what condition I'm in.

He says as he kisses her on the forehead. Kai-Den and Anara-Mem comes downstairs to see what's going on.

Anara-Mem: Is everything okay. Did anything happen while we were gone.

Anara-Su: No mother.

Kai-Den: Where's Kameron?

Kai: He never came home last night.

Anara-Mem knew they were lying, but decides to let it slide. They smile and go back upstairs. From then on, Kai and Anara-Su keep their secret and Kameron never returns…not yet anyway.

**Kai's Secret: Kameron's Return**

A year later, Kai and Anara-Su had just forgotten their interlude with Kameron. While in their room, a room that was small but brightly colored and well kept, they're playing a board game. Then suddenly, a knock was heard on the bedroom window. They become startled as Kameron's face appears outside the window. Kai opens the window, to talk to him.

Kai: Kameron, you're back.

Kameron: I need a place to stay. However, this is my home too.

Kai: It wasn't for the last year. Where have you been anyway?

Kameron: I've been living off other people. Living with different people every so often. Basically running from the law. I figured I come back since it was safe.

Kai: I don't know, Kameron. For what you did to me and Anara-Su, I don't think I should let you in.

Kameron: Have you ever heard of forgiveness? I feel real bad about what I did.

Kai: Well, I hope so. Otherwise, I'm not letting you inside.

Kameron: Kai, my brother. It's cold outside. Can you please let me stay for a couple of days? That's all I'm asking.

Kai: Fine. Come on in.

Kai moves out from in front of the window, so Kameron can climb in. Lett happens to be around and happens to barge in Kai's room to see Kameron climbing through the window. At first he lost his footing and fell. Kai could do nothing but try not to laugh as Kameron quickly rose to his feet.

Lett: What's going on?

Anara-Su/Kameron/Kai: Nothing.

Lett: Kameron's climbing through a window. Something's up.

Anara-Su/Kameron/Kai: Nothing's wrong.

Lett: Yeah right.

Kameron: I just thought I'd drop by to see what's going on.

Lett: That's all I asked. You didn't have to lie to me.

Kameron: We wanted you to go away.

Kai: He's kidding, Lett.

Lett: Well, I'm planning to go home anyway. See you guys later.

As soon as Lett leaves the room, Kameron gives Kai a hug like everything was okay. Kai moves away.

Kameron: What's wrong, Kai?

Kai: You're not mad at me anymore for last time?

Kameron: I forgive you, Kai.

Kameron faces Anara-Su.

Kameron: Can you forgive me?

Anara-Su: Sure. Whatever.

She says and Kameron gives her a hug. Later that same night, they all go downstairs. Kai-Den and Anara-Mem are surprised to Kameron home.

Anara-Mem: My boy, you have returned home.

She says as she hugs Kameron and kisses him on the cheek.

Kameron: Hello, mother.

Kai-Den: Where have you been?

Kameron: I had a couple of friends that let me stay with them.

Anara-Mem: Sweetie, you should have told us before you left. You left your whole family worrying about you.

Kameron: I'm sorry. It'll never happen again.

Kai-Den: In deed it won't. Your brother and sister had to pick up your slack around chore time.

Kameron: I'm home for good, father.

Kameron says as he gives his father a hug. The next day, during the afternoon, a couple of Kai's friends, Lett and Everett decides to come by to hang out. After they came over, Kai and his friends decided to hang out in the den and talk.

Everett: So Kai. Lett tells me that your brother is back.

Kai: It's true Everett.

Everett: Why did he leave in the first place?

Kai: Why don't you ask him that.

Lett hesitates not to say anything, cause he knows the truth and Kai doesn't want Everett to know. Kameron enters the conversation.

Kameron: Ask me what?

Everett startles as he turns around.

Everett: Hey there, Kameron.

Kameron: Ask me what?

Everett: Before I clarify, let me tell you that when I first met you, I thought you were Anara-Su cause you look like a woman.

Kai steps in to defend Kameron.

Kai: That's not funny, Everett.

Kameron folds his arms as he walks over to face Everett.

Kameron: You know what, you're so ugly, when you were a baby your mother fed you with a sling shot.

Kai: He didn't mean it, Kameron.

Everett: Yeah, so calm down before you upset your woman.

Kameron: You better watch yourself, Everett.

Kai sees the evil look on Kameron's face and is reminded of what his brother did to him when Kameron made him weak and attempting to rape Anara-Su.

Kai: Kameron, he doesn't mean it. Everett, apologize.

Everett: Okay, I apologize.

Kameron: Now what was you going to ask me?

Everett: Just wondering why you left.

Kameron: That's none of your business, Everett.

Kameron says and then storms out of the room. Kai then slaps Everett in the shoulder.

Kai: What's your problem?

Everett: I was just joking with him. I didn't mean it.

Kai: Well don't okay. Lately, he's been taking things seriously.

Everett: Kameron needs to relax and take a chill pill.

Lett: Let's talk about something else. How 'bout we tell jokes to lighten the mood.

Everett: Well I got one. Yesterday, Kai said that Kameron was so stupid, he spent and hour looking at a can of orange juice because it said "concentrate."

Kameron just happened to overhear, so he runs down to the basement, to his bed and starts crying. He gets up and angrily starts going through his science experiments and begins mixing chemicals together.

Kameron: I'll show him.

That evening, Kai-Den and Anara-Mem just happen to go out for dinner when Kai happens to come downstairs and sees Kameron crying into a pillow.

Kai: Kameron, what's wrong?

Kameron: Go away.

Kai: Is this about Everett. Kameron, he apologized.

Kameron: It's not that. I overheard you. You told your friends I was stupid.

Kai: I didn't mean it. Besides, was I supposed to forget what you did to me?

Kameron: You had every opportunity to turn me in to the authorities. Why didn't you?

Kai: In a way, I figured it was my fault and it was your way to deal with pain.

Kameron: But I almost killed you.

Kai: You didn't and that's what matters.

Kameron: Hoping you would come to your senses.

He says as he quickly turns over to stab a needle into Kai's arm and injects the liquid inside Kai's bloodstream. Kai cries out in pain.

Kai: Awwwwww!

Kai moves away and pulls the needle out of his arm.

Kai: What was in this?

Kameron: I don't know. Anything I could find mostly.

Kai: Kameron, take me to a physician now. You have know idea what could happen to me.

Kameron: Well, I am curious to find out. Don't you just love being the perfect candidate for science experiments?

Kai: You're out of your mind. You could kill me.

Kameron: If you die, at least I'll have my revenge.

Kameron gets ready to leave the basement.

Kai: Don't leave me by myself. If I die, I don't want to die alone.

Kameron smirks and closes and locks the door as he exit's the basement. Kai lays on the floor and cries as he thinks about his death and being all alone.

Kai: Mom? Dad? Somebody help me. I'm so scared.

Kai turns his head to notice the basement window. Kai walks over by the wall, grabs onto the window ledge and climbs out of the window. The first thing he does is to wander around to find anyone to help him. Kai comes across a doorstep and knocks on the door. Luckily, a man opens the door.

Kyoo-Den: Can I help you?

Kai: I'm looking for someone to help me.

Kyoo-Den: You look shaken up. Come on in.

Kai enters through the living room of Kyoo-Den's house and sits down on the couch.

Kyoo-Den: What help do you need?

Kai: Someone stuck a needle in my arm, but he didn't say what it was. Only mixed chemicals. I'm scared. I think I might die.

Kyoo-Den: Show me where this needle was stuck in you.

Kai rolls up his sleeves and shows Kyoo-Den his left arm. Right where Kai was penetrated, was a circled bruise with something greenish and blood slowly oozing from the wound.

Kyoo-Den: My goodness.

Kai: Am I going to die?

Kyoo-Den: If not treated, in a few hours, you will.

Kyoo-Den scans the wound with his eyes as his wife enters the room.

Rose-Mem: Oh my dear. What's going on?

Kyoo-Den: Sweetie, get my medical bag. This boy needs treated right away.

Rose-Mem: What happened to him?

Kyoo-Den: He's been poisoned. Now, I need my things.

Rose-Mem leaves the room to find Kyoo's medical bag. When Kyoo-Den turns his head, Kai cries out in pain.

Kai: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kyoo-Den startles and begins to pull Kai's hands away from his face.

Kyoo-Den: Let me see your face.

Kyoo becomes frightened to see Kai's mouth and nose drain with blood.

Kyoo-Den: Rose, quick with my things.

Rose-Mem enters the room and hands Kyoo his medical bag. He quickly opens it up, and quickly hands Kai a towel to hold to his mouth. Rose leaves the room as she couldn't bare to see that poor boy crying in pain.

Back at Kai's house, Kyoo goes down to find Kai missing and the basement window open. He gets mad and slams the basement door shut. On his way out the door, Anara-Su grabs him by the arm.

Anara-Su: Where are you going?

Kameron: Hunting. That Kai has to be stopped.

Anara-Su: Are you crazy. Don't kill him.

Kameron smacks her across the face and she lets go of his arm.

Kameron: I'll come back and finish you later.

Kameron storms out the door and starts wandering the streets to look for Kai. Back at Kyoo-Den's house, Kyoo-Den quickly injects an antidote into Kai's arm. Kai shakes as Kyoo-Den tries to calm him down by letting him lay on the couch to rest. While Kameron was on a lookout, he realizes that he could have killed Kai and was afraid to find his body laying somewhere in the streets. He kneels on the sidewalk and cries. He then gets back up and runs for his life and away from the law if necessary. That night, while Lett came over to visit his cousin, Kyoo-Ni, he notices Kai laying on the couch. So, Lett walks over to Kai and kneels beside the couch.

Lett: Kai, what happened?

Kai: It was Kameron. He tried to kill me.

Lett: Are you alright?

Kyoo-Den enters the conversation.

Kyoo-Den: Save your breath, boy. You need to rest.

Lett: Is he alright?

Kyoo-Den: He will be. He just needs to rest. You know this boy?

Lett: It's my friend, Kai.

Kyoo-Den: He's lucky that he came to my doorstep. He would have died in the condition he was in.

Lett: Well, I'm glad he's okay.

Kyoo-Den: He said someone tried to kill him. Do you know anything?

Lett: I can't say anything. I swore not to say anything about this.

Kyoo-Den: Lett, the person who did this to your friend could be hurting someone else right now. Tell me something.

Lett shakes his head and Kai barely speaks.

Kai: Lett, tell him.

Lett: It was his brother, Kameron. He tried to kill Kai before because of some personal issues. I didn't think he would do it again.

Kyoo-Den: Lett, this is a serious issue.

Kyoo-Den turns to Kai.

Kyoo-Den: And you must tell your parents. If you don't, your brother could hurt you again.

Lett: I don't think we should have to worry about Kameron anymore.

Kai: Why?

Lett: Because he's running away. I saw him take off down the street on my way here.

Kai: Good. I hope he doesn't come back.

Kyoo-Den: How do you know that he actually ran away?

Lett: He did it before and he stayed away for like a year and came back.

Kyoo-Den: Look, I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell the authorities before Kameron comes back.

Lett: Sure thing, Uncle Kyoo.

Kyoo-Den: Good.

Later that night, Kai stays over at Kyoo-Den's to rest, so he has a better chance of good chance of getting better by dawn. That night, Kai-Den and Anara-Mem return home to find their daughter washing the dishes.

Anara-Su: Hey Anara-Su, where's your brothers?

Anara-Su turns off the water and turns around to face her parents.

Anara-Su: I don't know. They both left the house earlier this evening and I haven't seen them since.

Anara-Mem sensed she was lying and decides to let it pass as she has the feeling that the truth will come later.

Kai-Den: Let me know when they get home.

Anara-Su: Sure thing, father.

**Kai's Secret: Divine Secrecy**

The next morning, Kai returns home with Lett by his side. Kai-Den and Anara-Mem were there to greet him.

Anara-Mem: Kai, I'm so glad you're back. Where have you been?

Kai: Over at Lett's.

Kai-Den: What about Kameron?

Kai: I don't know where he went.

Anara-Mem: Kai, I won't tolerate you lying. Tell me where Kameron is.

Kai: Like I said. I don't know where he is.

Kai storms out of the room and they both look at Lett.

Lett: I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Lett leaves before Kai-Den could say anything. Then Kai-Den looks at his wife.

Kai-Den: Something's up with Kai.

Anara-Mem: I can sense that it's not good. Our Kai and Kameron might be in trouble.

Kai-Den: I'll go find out.

Kai-Den leaves the room and finds Kai in his room, laying in bed.

Kai-Den: Kai-Ni, if there's something that you're not telling us, now would be the time.

Kai: There's nothing to talk about.

Kai-Den: Are you upset cause Kameron could have ran off again? Or what?

Kai: It's nothing, so go away.

Kai-Den: You're mother and I worry about you kids. Tell me what's wrong.

Anara-Su happens to be standing outside the doorway.

Kai: There's nothing wrong.

Kai-Den gets angry.

Kai-Den: I am sick of your lying. If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'll ban you from seeing that Lett boy ever again.

Kai sits up in his bed and retorts back.

Kai: Kameron hurt me. Is that what you want to hear? He tried to kill me and attempted to rape Anara-Su.

Anara-Su enters the conversation.

Anara-Su: He threatened to kill me too, father. Just last night when he went out looking for Kai.

Anara-Su breaks down in tears. She walks over by the bed to cry on her dad's shoulder.

Kai-Den: When did this all start?

Kai: About a year ago. Kameron was here. He tried to kill me by making me weak with his science experiment and then ran off when you got home. Yesterday, he did the same thing too me, only the experiment made me almost bleed to death.

Kai-Den: How did you make it home all right?

Kai: I happened to come across Kyoo-Den while I was looking for help.

Kai-Den: Why would Kameron hurt you both?

Kai: Because he feels like I'm the one that treats him like he doesn't exist. So he seeked revenge on me.

Kai-Den: Then why your sister?

Kai: Because she knew about it and was going to tell you guys about it.

Kai-Den: Then why are you protecting him?

Kai: In a way, I kind of felt like I deserved it.

Kai-Den: Then what about your sister? Did she deserve it too?

Kai: I didn't think he'd be after her again. Apparently, I was wrong.

Kai-Den: Listen you two, the next time Kameron comes home, tell me immediately. Then I'll call the Sentries and I'll have him arrested for attempted murder. I don't want to do this, but something like this, I can't let it slide.

Kai: But you won't have proof.

Kai-Den: You're words are enough for me.

That night, Kameron comes home and sneaks into Kai's room. He sees Kai sleeping, walks over by the bed and shrugs Kai's shoulder to wake him up.

Kameron: Kai, wake up.

Kai startles as he sees Kameron standing in front of him as he turns on the lights. Kai whispers.

Kai: Kameron, why are you here? I heard you ran away again.

Kameron: Well, I got scared and I wanted to come back home to make sure you were okay.

Kai: You actually feel sorry for me now?

Kameron: Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I won't feel sorry for you.

Kai: Well, you can't hide here.

Kameron: Why not?

Kai: Mom and dad know and they will call the Sentries when they find out you're here.

Kameron: Then you have to hide me. I'm afraid to go to jail.

Kai: Now you should thought of that before tried to kill me. Now you're going to have to pay the price for your crime.

Kameron: Can you speak on my behalf?

Kai: If you want to stop dad from calling the Sentries, you talk to him. For once, I'm not sticking up for you.

Kameron: Please Kai? I don't want to go to jail.

Kai: Then you'll probably get that spotlight you've always wanted.

Kameron: Kai, I'm serious.

Kai: I'm not helping you in this.

Kameron quickly gets angry and lunges at Kai. Anara-Su is awaked by the noise and sees the whole thing by the doorway. She watches as Kai and Kameron trade punches and wrestle each other on the bedroom floor. She runs into her parents' bedroom to wake them up. She walks over to her mom's side of the bed.

Anara-Su: Mommy, Kameron's home.

Anara-Mem shrugs her husbands shoulders to wake him up.

Anara-Mem: Kai dear, wake up.

Kai-Den: What now?

Anara-Su: Kameron and Kai are fighting.

Kai-Den quickly rises out of bed with his robe on and runs into Kai's room to see Kai pinned on the floor with Kameron on top of him.

Kai-Den: Kameron, get off him right now.

Kameron removes himself from Kai to meet his father's height as Kai runs over by Anara-Su.

Kai-Den: Kameron, you will calm down this instant. I won't tolerate Sibyl rivalry in this house.

Kameron: Dad, please don't call the Sentries. I'll behave myself. I promise.

Kai-Den: Don't make promises you can't keep.

Kameron: Dad, forgive me. I don't want to go to jail.

Kameron says as he gets down on his knees and cries.

Kai-Den: You knew better, Kameron. I hoped better for you, but you let me down. I have no choice but to call the Sentries right now and have you escorted out of this house.

Kameron continues crying at Kai-Den's feet. Anara-Mem enters the room.

Anara-Mem: What's going on?

Kai-Den: Honey, call the Sentries.

Anara-Mem: Why?

Kameron: Mama, don't let dad take me away. I'll be good from now on.

Anara-Mem: Kai-Nori, what's going on?

Kai-Den: Kameron here has attempted to murder Kai and Anara-Su.

Anara-Mem faces Kameron.

Anara-Mem: Is this true?

Kameron: Yes mother, it is true.

Anara-Mem gives her son a disturbing look and looks back at her husband. She remains speechless and leaves the room. Kai-Den follows after her and catches up to her in the middle of the dining room.

Kai-Den: Anara-Naya, I know you're disturbed by this. I will call the Sentries and have them deal with this.

Anara-Mem: (angry)How could I have not known about this? How could I have not known what was going on in our own home?

Kai-Den tries to hold her, but she backs away.

Anara-Mem: Don't pretend this is alright. I will not lose Kameron like this. We'll take him to the Physician to treat his condition.

Kai-Den: What condition?

Anara-Mem: I don't know. He could have a condition we may not know about.

Kai-Den: Like what? Rage? Anara, that boy has to go.

Anara-Mem: He's your son, Kai-Nori. He may never forgive you for this.

Kai-Den: Honey, I don't want to do this.

Anara-Mem: Then don't.

Kai-Den: Anara, he tried to kill Kai and threatened our daughter. I will not stand by and let that boy slaughter this family.

Anara-Mem: Kai-Den, give him a day or two of freedom here before you send him away forever.

Kai-Den: Fine. He's you're responsibility.

Kai-Den trots off and goes back into Kai's room to face Kameron.

Kai-Den: Kameron, you stay…

Kai interrupts.

Kai: But father…

Kai-Den: Dammit Kai, let me finish. Kameron, your mother wants you to stay. If you do anything to hurt Kai and you sister and I find out it, I'm calling the Sentries.

Kameron: You have my word, father.

Kai-Den: Goodnight to you all.

Kameron leaves the room and goes back down to the basement to sleep. The next morning. Kai wakes up with Kameron by his bed side.

Kameron: I see you're finally awake.

Kai: What do you want, Kameron?

Kameron: Since I'm going to be here a little longer than you anticipated, I decided that I can make you my slave.

Kai: Kameron, that's stupid. I'm not gonna clean up your mess.

Kameron: Oh, but you will.

Kameron says as he pulls a necklace out of his pocket.

Kameron: What's that?

Kameron quickly pins Kai down with one hand and uses the necklace to hypnotize Kai by swaying the necklace back and forth in front of Kai's face.

Kameron: Now you will be my slave.

Kai: I will not.

Kai then concentrates on the swaying necklace.

Kameron: Do I have your attention?

Kai: What do you want me to do, Kameron?

Kameron: I want you to obey every order I give you. If you disobey, I will bury you alive. Understood?

Kai: I understand you, Kameron.

And puts down the necklace.

Kameron: Good. Now get up and get me a glass of water. My mouth is dry.

Kai gets up, in his pajamas, goes into the kitchen to get a glass from the cabinet, turns on the faucet for water and then goes back into his room to hand the glass to Kameron. Kai stands before him has Kameron takes a sip.

Kameron: Now go into the kitchen and fix me a plate of breakfast and come back.

Kai walks into the kitchen as his mom cooks breakfast. She sees Kai fixing a plate.

Anara-Mem: Kai dear, can you wait till I set the table before you eat?

Kai says nothing as he leaves the kitchen and goes back to his room to hand Kameron the plate.

Kameron: You can go ahead and fix you a plate as well.

Kai leaves the room and sits at the dining room table as his mom sits down the food.

Anara-Mem: Kai, I thought you had a plate.

Kai: That was for Kameron.

Anara-Mem: I'm so glad that you and your brother are getting along. Eat up, cause I don't want you starving to death before lunch.

Kai: Okay, mother.

Kai-Den and Anara-Su sits down at the table and sees Kameron not present.

Kai-Den: Where's Kameron?

Kai: He already ate.

Kai-Den: Just wondering. Let's continue eating.

After breakfast, Kameron comes into the dining room and sees only Kai sitting at the table.

Kameron: Kai, I want you to do my chores for me. If anyone asks, just tell them you're doing it to be nice to me.

Kai: Sure thing.

Kai dresses in his tunic and trousers and goes outside to do Kameron's chores. While raking the leaves in the yard, Lett happens to see him and approaches him.

Lett: Hey Kai, what's up?

Kai: Nothing. Just raking the yard.

Lett: Want to drop the rake for a bit and come with me to the comic book store. There's a sale on their latest issues.

Kai: Sounds nice, but I can't.

Lett: Why not?

Kai: Kameron has me doing his chores.

Lett: Kameron's back?

Kai: Yes and if I don't do what he says, he's going to bury me alive.

Lett: Kai, how do you get in these difficult situations? Before you answer that, let me come up with a plan to get you out of this.

Kai: Well, hurry up then.

Lett walks away as Kai continues raking. At the comic book store, Lett bumps into another guy. When the other guy turns around, Lett apologizes.

Lett: I'm sorry. Didn't see you there.

Lett notices the figure to look just like Kai and gives him a hug.

Lett: I knew you'd come with me.

Ice: Who are you?

Lett: It's me, Lett. You know me.

Ice: I don't know you.

Lett: Kai, don't play tricks on me. I'm on your side

Ice: My name is Ice. Who's Kai?

Lett: He's a friend of mine.

And then Lett gets an idea.

Lett: I know you don't know me, but can I ask you a favor?

Ice: What is it?

Lett: My friend, Kai is in a lot of trouble. I want you to help me.

Ice: What did he do?

Lett: He's more of the victim. You see, his brother wants to kill him. Since you appear to look like Kai, I want you to disguise as Kai while I'm trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Kameron.

Ice: Get rid of him how?

Lett: Kameron is very good at fooling people to get what he wants, so what I want you to do is to pretend that you're his slave while I come up with a plan to get Kameron arrested and put in jail.

Ice: If I do this to help your friend, what's in it for me?

Lett: Anything you want.

Ice thinks on the idea and looks back at Lett.

Ice: I'll do it. This Kameron sounds like a bad person. If he lays one finger on me, I'll kick his ass.

Lett: How come I never thought of that.

Ice: Anyway, let's meet this friend of yours.

Lett and Ice leave the comic store and begins walking to Kai's house.

Ice: Lett, let me ask you something.

Lett: Sure man.

Ice: Do you always ask strangers for help?

Lett: Uh, let me think. Not really. You're the first.

Ice and Lett continues walking to their destination.

**Kai's Secret: Final Conflict**

Once Lett and Ice got their destination, they see Kai mowing the lawn. Kai turns off the mower as Lett approaches him with a stranger.

Kai: So, do you have a plan?

Lett: I'm still working on that, but I got good news for you.

Kai: What's that?

Lett: Meet your replacement.

Ice steps up to introduce yourself.

Ice: The name's Ice. Lett has told me your troubles and I have agreed to help.

Kai: Lett, what do you mean, he's my replacement?

Ice speaks for Lett.

Ice: It's only temporary. I'll be taking your place as the victim while Lett keeps you safe and updated on his plan.

Kai: That's awfully nice of you, but my brother is dangerous.

Ice: Kai, I can live up to take a certain amount of bullshit, but if he lays a hand on me, I'll deck his lights out without a warning.

Kai: Thank you both for helping me. I appreciate it more than anything.

Ice: Good, now let me take over the yard work so you can hide.

Kai and Ice trade places. Ice starts up the mower and finishes up the yard. After the chores were completed, Ice goes inside to take a rest. Kameron comes into the dining room from the den and sees Ice, in his case Kai, sitting down beside the dining room table.

Kameron: Did I say you could rest?

Ice: No Kameron.

Kameron: That's what I thought. Now get over here and message my feet. They hurt.

Kameron says as he sits down. Ice walks over to Kameron, kneels down, removes Kameron's right boot and starts messaging his feet. Ice wanted to say something mean, but decides to wait till he gets the chance to hit him. Kameron shudders as he feels the cold touch of Ice's hands on his feet.

Kameron: Damn, you have cold hands. Anyway, let me share some ideas with you. Let's just say you disobey me and I bury you alive, I will kill Anara-Su afterwards. Do you like my ideas so far?

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

Kameron: Great idea. From now on, your response to me will be "Yes, master Kameron." Understood?

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

Kameron: I like it when you call me that. Makes me feel like a king. Kai, message my left foot now.

Ice drops his right foot, takes off Kameron's left boot and starts messaging his feet. Down the street, walking to Lett's house, Kai questions Lett about Ice.

Kai: Lett, did he want to help me or did you bribe him?

Lett: To be honest with you, in a way I did.

Kai: Lett, you can't just bribe a total stranger to put his life in danger.

Lett: Kai, I told him the risks and he took it.

Kai: Even so, but this all seems too simple. Is this the plan?

Lett: My first plan was to find a way to get Kameron in trouble by Kai-Den and Anara-Mem, but since I ran into Ice my plans have changed a bit.

Kai: Changed to what?

Lett: It's the same, except it's Ice and not you.

Kai: If Ice is doing this for me, does he want anything in return?

Lett: Yeah! The guy wants to kick his ass.

Kai: Well, I hope he can defend himself better than I can.

Back at Kai's house, Ice steps into Kameron's room with a basket full of laundry.

Kameron: Are those clean?

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

Kameron: Good, now fold them neatly and put them in their proper place.

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

Kameron: Then after you get done with that, I want you to go back upstairs and clean the bathroom. I know dad told me to do it, but since you're my slave, you're going to do it for me.

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

Kameron: And when you get done, check with me and I'll come to inspect it.

Ice gets done folding clothes and then walks over by the stairway. Kameron makes a remark.

Kameron: Oh and Kai, don't run off. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you myself.

Ice wanted to make a remark, but keeps his mouth shut and continues walking up the stairs. Once he made it to the bathroom and closed the door. Once Ice got out a bottle of cleaner he hears a knocking on the window. Ice places the cleaner on the sink and opens the window and sees that it's Lett.

Ice: Lett, why are you here?

Lett: I wanted to check and see how you're doing.

Ice: I'll tell you what's going on. That Kameron is begging to get his ass kicked by me.

Lett: I'm afraid to ask.

Ice: Do you have a plan on how to frame Kameron or do I have to continue taking shit from him?

Lett: That's what I came to tell you. The plan is to play practical jokes on Kameron when he's asleep. Me being the expert at comedy and pranks, I'll be happy to lend you some of my ideas.

Ice: But how will that frame Kameron?

Lett: Kameron's on his last thread before mommy and daddy call the Sentries on him, but right now, Kameron's playing it smooth. Let him look like an ass when he falsely accuses you of these jokes in front of the parents and see what happens.

Ice: No need to lend me any gags or pranks. Mastermind is my nickname. Thanks for the idea though.

Lett: No problem. Have fun.

Ice closes the window and picks up the bottle of cleaner. As he sprays the counter top, he comes across a toothbrush holder. He noses around and notices a toothbrush with Kameron's name on it, so he picks it up, swishes it around in the toilet water and puts it back in place.

Ice: I'll show you, you dirt bag. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it.

Ice says to himself as he continues wiping down the sink. Once he got finished cleaning the bathroom, he goes back downstairs to see Kameron reading a book.

Ice: I'm ready for you to inspect the bathroom, master Kameron.

Kameron looks up from his book and sees Ice standing before him.

Kameron: Oh good. It's about time.

Kameron rises to his feet and walks over to Ice.

Kameron: Let's go check it out, shall we.

Ice, then follows Kameron back up the stairs and back up to the bathroom. Kameron looks around and runs his right index finger across the counter top and inspects it.

Kameron: Well done, Kai.

And looks over to Ice for another chore in mind.

Kameron: Now go get me a soda. I'm thirsty.

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

As Ice walks away, he makes a sarcastic remark under his breath.

Ice: Don't get use to this.

Kameron: What did you say?

Ice: Your soda coming right up, master Kameron.

Kameron: That's what I thought.

Ice walks into the kitchen, gets a glass from the cabinet and pours Kameron a coke from the refrigerator. Anara-Su walks into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Anara-Su: Good morning, Kai.

Ice: Getting something to eat?

Anara-Su: I'm trying to not let Kameron get to me.

Ice: I know how you feel.

Kameron shouts from a distance.

Kameron: Kai, where's my coke?

Anara-Su: You're his slave now?

Ice: Only temporarily. He thinks his hypnosis worked on me, but he's stupid. The slightest disobeying, he'll have us both killed.

Anara-Su: You must tell mom and dad.

Ice: I already have a plan to get him caught and arrested. Just sit tight.

Ice leaves the kitchen and sees Kameron leaned against the dining room wall with his arms crossed.

Kameron: What took you so long?

Ice: I didn't know if you wanted ice or not.

He says as he hands the beverage over to Kameron. Ice watches as he takes a sip.

Kameron: Not bad, Kai. I could have thought you were trying to disobey me.

Ice: No, master Kameron.

Kameron turns his head to look up at the clock.

Kameron: It's getting close to bed time. Stand here while I brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

Ice: Yes, master Kameron.

Kameron exit's the dining room, enters the bathroom and closes the door. Anara-Su enters the dining room as soon as Kameron turns on the faucet water.

Ice: What a scum bag.

Anara-Su: Excuse me?

Ice: How did you manage growing up living with someone who's insane?

Anara-Su: You should know. You're my brother.

Ice: Look, I'm going to be straight with you. My name is Ice. I'm pretending to be Kai while his friend Lett, keeps him at his place.

Anara-Su: Why you, though?

Ice: I clearly look like your brother for one thing. All I'm doing is waiting for the right moment to make him look and feel stupid in front of your parents.

Anara-Su: How are you going to do that?

Ice: Practical jokes basically. Can you do me a favor?

Anara-Su: Sure.

Ice: If by any chance, Kameron has me tied up or something to prevent me from setting up a prank while he's sleeping, run over to Lett's and tell him to come over. He's has some pranks up his sleeves as well.

Anara-Su: Sure thing, Ice.

Ice: Kameron's going down.

Anara-Su exit's the room as soon as Kameron exit's the bathroom. Right when he opens the door to the stairwell, he looks over to Ice.

Kameron: Come with me, Kai.

Ice looks over to Anara-Su from the corner of his right eye and then follows Kameron downstairs to the basement. Right then, Anara-Su snuck out of the house to go get Lett. Back down in the basement, Ice watches Kameron pull out a five foot rope from underneath his bed. The same rope Kameron tied Kai up with to make him weak.

Ice: What's that for, master Kameron?

Kameron: I don't quite trust you yet. I'm keeping you tied up, that way I know where you're at when I'm sleeping.

Ice doesn't hesitate as Kameron ties Ice's hands, face forward, around a metal pole in the middle of the room. Kameron double knots the rope as he looks deep into Ice's crystal blue eyes.

Kameron: Try to escape and I'll cut your throat.

Ice wanted to make a remark, but it took most of his energy not to say anything.

Kameron: Nighty night.

The only thing Ice thought of at that moment is that he hopes Anara-Su has kept her word and went outside to get Lett for help. Outside of a Victorian house, Anara-Su knocks on the front door and a young teenage boy opens the door.

Kyoo-Ni: Yes?

He says as he takes a bite of a sandwich in his right hand.

Anara-Su: Does Lett-Ni live here?

Kyoo-Ni: Sure, I'll go get him.

Kyoo-Ni turns away to go get Lett, who seems to be talking to Kai in the living room. Lett looks over his right shoulder to notice his cousin's presents in the room.

Lett: Yes, little Kyoo?

Kyoo-Ni: There's a blonde lady here to see you.

Lett: Don't be rude, bring her in here.

Kyoo-Ni leaves the room to meet Anara-Su back by the front door entrance.

Kyoo-Ni: Come on in.

Anara-Su says nothing as she walks inside and closes the door.

Kyoo-Ni: I'll take you too him.

Anara-Su follows Kyoo-Ni to the living room. There, she is greeted by a hug, from her brother Kai.

Kai: Anara-Su, you're here.

Lett: Anything wrong with Ice?

Anara-Su: Kameron has him tied up and he needs your help to perform some kind of prank while my brother's asleep.

Kai: Of course we'll help.

Lett: Sure, no problem.

Kyoo-Ni interrupts as he feels a little left out in some kind of adventure.

Kyoo-Ni: Can I come?

Kai looks over to Lett for an answer.

Kai: Should we bring your cousin or not?

Lett: I don't see why not. Kameron's asleep and it's four against one. Besides, I don't think he should miss this ultimate practical joke we pull on Kameron.

Kyoo-Ni: So, can I go?

Lett: Sure, squirt.

Lett then looks up at everyone in the room.

Kai: So?

Lett: Let's go kick some ass.

Lett, Kai, Anara-Su and Kyoo-Ni leave Lett's house to go rescue Ice at Kai's house. Once they got to the front porch of the two story Victorian house, Anara-Su quietly sneaks the others in through the front door.

Anara-Su: Be quiet and follow me.

She says as she lights a lantern.

Lett: To where?

Anara-Su: The basement. We're going to try and rescue Ice while setting up to frame Kameron.

Lett: Ice must have told you our plan.

Anara-Su says nothing as the others follow her to the open stairwell to the basement. Lett makes a remark.

Lett: The Fiery Pit known as Kameron's bedroom. Watch out for open flames.

Anara-Su: Shhhh!

Down in the basement, Ice becomes relieved to see Anara-Su with a lit lantern in her left hand and Kai and Lett at her side. Kai walks over to Ice and begins untying the rope to free his hands. Kai and Ice speak in a low tone.

Ice: Thanks for rescuing me, Kai.

Kai: Thank my sister. If it wasn't for her bravery, You would have probably been dead.

Ice: I thank you all.

Lett rudely enters the conversation.

Lett: No time to get sentimental. Let's free Ice and frame Kameron.

By the time Ice's hands were free, the basement comes on unexpected. Lett first assumes it was his cousin playing around with the light switch.

Lett: Kyoo, why did you turn on the light?

Kyoo-Ni: I didn't.

A familiar voice startles everyone in the room.

Kameron: Busted!

Everyone turns their heads to face Kameron, sitting up in his bed. Kameron looks over to Ice.

Kameron: I see you got your friends to help you escape. I knew you would disobey me.

Kameron says as he surprisingly hurls a needle aimed at Ice's neck. Once the needle strikes Ice, Ice falls face forward to the floor. Kameron looks up at everyone else and sees Kai.

Kameron: Who are you?

Kai steps forward to meet his brother's height. Everyone else stands over by the stairs to watch any suspected action and stay out of the way.

Kai: You just murdered a good friend of mine. Why?

Kameron: Because he disobeyed me. I warned him, so it's his fault he didn't listen.

Kai: Is that what you're going to tell the authorities when they find out about this?

Kameron: Who are you to judge me?

Before Kai could answer his brother, Anara-Mem and Kai-Den rushes downstairs to see what's going on. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kai-Den sees a body on the floor with a needle inserted in the neck and looks up at Kameron and Kai. Anara-Mem gasps at what she sees before her eyes.

Kai-Den: What's going on?

Kai: Tell him, Kameron.

Kai-Den looks over to Kameron for an explanation. Kameron hesitates to answer.

Kameron: I a….I a….he a….

Kai-Den folds his arms waiting for Kameron to answer.

Kameron: Um, I a….it all started when a….

Kameron knew he blew his chance of losing his parents' respect, so he breaks down on his knees and comes clean.

Kameron: It was all Kai's fault anyway. When I made him my slave, I clearly stated that if he disobeyed me, I would kill him. Just a while ago, I caught him escaping with his so called friends, so I killed him.

Kai-Den's mouth drops as Anara-Mem immediately cries into her hands.

Kai-Den: You are out of line, young man. You're mother and I gave you a chance to clean up your act and you disobeyed us. I have no choice but to call the Sentries to have you arrested immediately.

Kameron walks over to his father and grabs his father by the arm to forbid him to change his mind.

Kameron: Father, don't.

Kai-Den gets angry. As he removes Kameron's hand from his arm.

Kai-Den: You've gone too far, Kameron. You just admitted to murder. I will no longer tolerate this kind of behavior in this family.

Kai-Den then faces Anara-Mem.

Kai-Den: Come on, Anara.

Anara-Mem takes one look at Kameron and then follows Kai-Den up the stairs. Everyone watches Kameron as he walks over to meet Kai's height.

Kameron: You bastard! Who the hell are you anyway?

Kai: You're brother, Kai.

Kameron: Liar! If you're Kai, who did I just kill?

Just then, Ice revives with his immunities heightened from the needle. Kameron becomes surprised as Ice rises to his feet.

Ice: I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ice.

Kameron quickly grabs a sharp object for protection.

Kameron: Ice? Why Ice?

Ice shrugs his shoulders and blows cold air at the object in Kameron's right hand and Kai and Kameron watch as the object becomes frozen solid. Kameron drops the object on the floor and looks at Ice in astonishment.

Ice: This is for Kai.

Ice says as he punches Kameron in the jaw.

Ice: This is for Anara-Su.

He has as he kicks Kameron in the abdomen.

Ice: And this for me.

He says as he finally turns kicks Kameron in the face, causing Kameron to fall backwards on his behind. Everyone in the room looks at Kameron in shame. At that moment, two male Sentries came down to the basement.

Sentry Beltran: Sir, you are under arrest for murder.

Sentry Chane: Do you have anything to say before Sentry Beltran reads you your rights?

Sentry Chane says as two other male Sentries came downstairs to arrest Kameron.

Kameron: I'm willing to except the consequences for what I did.

Kameron says after Sentry Beltran read him his rights. Kameron makes hesitation as he was being escorted out of the room. While throwing a tantrum fit, one Sentry holds out a long, sharp knife for defense.

Kameron: This isn't the end, Kai. I will kill you.

Sentry Beltran makes the mistake in throwing the knife straight aimed to kill Kameron, but Kameron ducks and the knife penetrates Ice through the heart. Kai-Den walks over to Ice as he falls over backward. His reaction was crying when he saw Ice bleeding heavily from his chest and blood dripping from his mouth.

Kai-Den: Oh my poor, Kai.

Lett, Anara-Su and Kyoo all wanted to cry along with Anara-Mem as Kai-Den shouts at the Sentries in anger.

Kai-Den: You bastards! Get some help. My son is dying.

The Sentries do nothing but watch Ice die. Kai-Den looks back at the light going out of his eyes.

Kai-Den: Oh Kai, I love you so much.

Ice speaks as he coughs blood.

Ice: My name's Ice.

Kai-Den then turns his head and sees Kai behind him. Kai-Den thinks back in his mind and remembers instantly of a newborn baby named Ice that a physician pronounced deceased. He looks back at Ice and realizes that the figure before him could be his other son. Kai-Den puts his hand on Ice's face and asks him a question.

Kai-Den: My poor Ice. Have your ever given the thought of knowing you your real father is?

Ice: Yes. I dream about him all the time and he looks just like you.

Kai-Den: (crying)I am your father. You came home.

Ice gives Kai-Den a half smile.

Kai-Den: I love you.

Kai-Den watches as Ice takes his last breath. Kai was astounded to hear the words come out of his father's mouth. Kai had another brother and didn't know it. Another brother all along and watches him die before he gets a chance to thank him for saving his life. Kai, distraught by the death of Ice, and Kameron's sentence to become mortal - leaves Brunnis for other adventures later in his life. He becomes all alone in the world.

The secret: If Kai is alone it is all his own fault. He had two great brothers at one time.

_**The End**_


End file.
